There exist a variety of jewelry boxes and trays for the storage of jewelry. For the most part however, jewelry is simply haphazardly place on or into such existing jewelry boxes and trays, and often becomes disorganized, tangled and/or difficult to locate and retrieve a specific piece of jewelry. Further, the jewelry in such existing boxes and trays often becomes a jumbled pile of different types of jewelry, which is an eyesore.
Accordingly, to address and overcome the inefficiencies, limitations and disadvantages of existing jewelry boxes and trays described above, an improved jewelry organizer is needed which organizes, stores and displays different types of jewelry, makes finding and retrieving a particular type of piece of jewelry extremely easy, and which is lightweight, portable and stackable. The jewelry organizer and method of use disclosed herein fulfill such needs. It is desired that the presently disclosed product and method be applicable generally to any instances or applications involving the organization, storage and display of items, especially annularly shaped items.